monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Manic-kid
i play monster hunter tri only on weekends and here is my character information Name: Jamie HR: 225 doing any quests online even if they are low HR quests because i will help any HR below or same as me. i will be doing the higher monster quests now if anyone wants to join me *_* Correcting Actually it's a new clan blog. Also we have a name. We are the Warriors of Legend. Uber. Hey, Manic-Kid When u leave messages on talk pages please sign it off with your name using 4 tidles (~). Also, i read your "about me" in your profile, id like to mention that, high HR's probably won't want to be friends with HR's under 51, coz being a high HR myself, we prefere to have friends around our HR (so almost anything above HR 51-60). The reason i have u on my friend roster is that u r a clan member, if u were not in my clan, then i would have said no to being a friend. so i suggest that u get people around your HR on your friend roster Anyway, it's good to know that u have found an english clan. Uber. 10:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok Yer, i ment u might not have many that would want to add u. um btw, are u writeing your name on the message coz, it will make a link. just put 4 tidles in a row (~ ~ ~ ~(without the spaces, coz then it would show my name). Uber. 10:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm It should have your name as a link and why doesa it come up with your last name or whatever it is coz its not in your name, in fact, your name here isn't even jamie. Hmmmmm. Uber. 23:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Well U seem to know whats happening so ill leave u alone, but i have noticed u fogot to sign off with your name again in that last message. Also i have noticed that i am the only person who has commented on your talk page so far. Uber. 05:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Armor Skills List page Something very strange here. When you filled in all of that info on the Armor Skills List Page MHP3, was there anything there before? I had made that page last night and had the entire thing filled with tables, but this morning I came back and saw your page in it's place. The strange thing is, I can't seem to find any history or logs of the page I made. Anyway, here's the deal. I made that page to be more in-line with the MHFU versions. The content you put there is good stuff, but it doesn't match the name format. Take a look: *Armor_Skill_List_(MHFU) *Armor_Skill_List_(MHP3) I still have the content of that skill list in an editor, so I could copy/paste it back, but we need to find a place for your content as well and add a link to it on the main armor page. Perhaps something like "Armor_Set_Skills_(MHP3)"? I have to go to work right now, but I can help you with this later if you like. Delerium76 20:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (sorry, wikia was being a butt when I first posted this.) Got your page moved to Armor_Set_Skill_List_(MHP3) and it is linked on the armor page under "Armor Sets". Let me know if you need help formatting your armor set page. Delerium76 20:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you serious?